Princess Ani Me
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: Princess Ani Me is a fangirl. But, she is the only fangirl in the whole kingdom. So feels alone, until she heard about Prince Jon, prince of the Fan Kingdom. So, Ani goes on a long adventure just to find someone she can talk to.


Once, there was a princess. Princess Ani. Princess to the Me's. The Me's kingdom is happy and wealthy. The Me kingdom is one of the wealthiest kingdoms in the world. Yet, Princess Ani is a fangirl. Princess Ani is the twenty-first century princess.

Chapter 1

I actually got a journal from dad. He wants me to do something else than read, watch, and play videogames all day. But, I just tell him that that's my life. I have hair like Katniss(from Hunger Games)although I wear my hair down, not in a braid, outfits like the doctor(from Doctor Who), and eyes like Annabeth(from the Percy Jackson series). By the way, I don't speak english. I speak reference. Like, such as, oh my gosh, you act just like Finn from Adventure Time! I don't care if people(like me dad)don't get my references. Fangirling is me, and same with references. Anyway, my mom died about two years ago. She was literally a true warrior just like Legolas(from Lord of the Rings). I remember seeing her win a sword fight from one of the strongest guys in the world when I was five. Mom would've understand fangirling. I remember she used to understand everything I said...even if twas gibberish. Dad however, is overprotective. Dad and mom are the complete opposite...as if they were Luigi and Daisy(Mario characters). Dad won't even let me leave the kingdom! He's as overprotective as Clary's mom in the beginning of Mortal Instruments. Another thing about refrence: Only a handful of earth can speak reference. Anyway, a journal is supposed to talk about an adventure...drama...so I'll take today. Do you know what dad did today?! Twas horrible! So, I was playing Mario Kart on the wii as dad came in and said

"Hi;are you playing this stupid kart game again?!"

"I'm trying to get the butter trophy on all the modes."

"Butter trophy?! Ugh, I'm sick of you being in your room all day, doing nothing social."

"I am social! Sometimes I talk to the TV or book because I have a comment."

"Ugh, this TV/book obsession thing isn't doing you any good. Where did the world come to?"

"Came to the future." I said while I crossed the finish line. I got in twelfth place, the lowest place, so I was groaning and going

"No! I don't want to this again! I NEED to win this and get in first place!"

"Okay! I'm telling you the news!" I paused my game(I rarely do that when I talk with dad), gave him a "what are you hiding" face, and said

"What news?"

"This news is punishment for you acting...nonsocial." Dad paused for a moment, as if he didn't want to speak. As if he was Shy Guy(a Mario character who rarely talks). Then, he said

"Princes all over the world would like your hand in marriage."

"...What?! No, no, no! No guy on planet earth understands me! No one! Not even you!"

"Well, when I pass on, this kingdom will need another ruler. They'll need you...and a king."

"Ugh! Fine! But I get to choose! I'll be as judgmental as Jabba the Hutt!" I cried as dad went out the door in confusion. My own father doesn't understand me...my kingdom doesn't understand me...so...does that mean the world doesn't understand me? As if I was an elf and I spoke elvish to a human who studied no elvish.*sigh*I hope I find a prince who understands me. I'll give them three questions. If they get them right...then I'll marry them. The day is about to end and I'm in my Star Trek pajamas. I'm dressed as Spock;my favorite Star Trek character. I'll tell you about tomorrow, journal. "I made a promise, , a promise. Don't you leave him. Samwise Gamgee. And I don't mean to. I don't mean to." ~Samwise Gamgee

Chapter 2

All day I was saying no to a lot of princes. A lot of them were handsome on the outside and failed my questions. These are the questions:

1)What did Harry Potter become at the age of eleven?

a)A frog.

b)A wizard.

c)A warlock.

2)What was Frodo and Samwise's quest?

a)To destroy the ring.

b)To find dates.

c)To try to become unicorns.

3)What is Jace from Mortal Instruments?

a)A demon.

b)A nerd.

c)A shadowhunter.

The answers going in order are b, a, and c and most princes didn't even get past question one. Although, there was one prince who got them all right by guessing and cheating. He was gorgeous on the outside, but I could tell all he wanted was money and power. So, in panic, I said a fourth question.

"Uh, who is Jake's girlfriend? Marceline...Fire Princess...or, uh, Lady Rainicorn?"

"Marceline."

"Wrong;goodbye."

"No! You're wrong! There was only supposed to be three questions and you said four."

"I did?" I said jokingly. The prince made a nasty face at me and left the castle. Near the end, when all the princes failed my questions, my dad came up to me and said

"This isn't working."

"Well I said I would be as judgmental as Jabba the Hutt!"

"*sigh*I'm arranging your marriage."

"What!? You can't do that! You can't control my life!"

"Well, what is your life?! Dying as a hero to the kingdom or dying as a coward of just not marrying someone?!" Dad's face was bright red, filled with rage. He looked like the red angry bird(from Angry Birds). When dad went to his room, I didn't know what to do. I have to get married to a man I don't even know. Does life suck or what? Well, this chapter is pretty short, so I'll continue to the next day. When I'm angry, sad, or confused I like to ride my horse, Stephano, around the kingdom. Stephano understands me. So, today I was riding on Stephano and playing with some of the children of the kingdom. I even make Disney references and no kid in the kingdom gets the reference. Still fun playing a game of tag or ninja with the children...they may not understand me, but they understand my fun side. Anyway, after playing and feeding Stephano, I was sitting on the tallest hill in the kingdom. The hill's so tall that you can see past the giant wall, "protecting" our kingdom. I was looking at the clouds and saying

"That looks like the Star Trek sympoly...that looks like Harry's wand...oh, geronimo! That one looks like a bowtie!" I then heard something. I got up and saw a bush moving in front of me. I went up to the bush and saw a cloak. Twas as if someone put on an invisible cloak and wore a cloak on top.

"Oh, hello, deary. What brings you here?" The...cloak said. He sounded like Rumpelstiltskin in Once Upon a Time(a TV series).

"Um...I'm confused."

"Why would that be my deary?"

"My dad is arranging a marriage for me. But I want to marry someone who understands me...not some gorgeous prince that wants money, fame, and power."

"I think I know just the prince for you."

"Who? Does he like Harry Potter, and-and Doctor Who and-"

"Yes, yes. He loves fandoms. I even heard he speaks reference."

"*gasp*Who is he?! Where is he?!"

"He is Prince Jon. Prince of the Fan Kingdom. There used to be a ton of fangirls and fanboys that lived there, deary, but they all perished because villains and demons and warlocks arrived. Now the prince is sleeping in his bed, guarded by millions of bad guys, waiting for his fangirl to come and rescue him. Sleeping Handsome*giggles as if he was mad*"

"How do I find him;how do I rescue him?"

"Here's a map." The...cloak gave me a map that looked just like the map Fred and George gave to Harry;a map that shows reality and where everyone is going. The map said I had to get past "Murder Town", "Rainbow Land", and "Fandom Land" to get to the Fan Kingdom.

"...Thank you."

"You're welcome, deary." I turned around to go back to my castle, but I had a question. How do I fight?

"Uh, actually, one mo-" But when I turned around, the cloak guy was gone. I was shocked. Twas as if I was talking to someone who had the ring from Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. Well, I went back home and stared at the map while I was lying on my bed. I watched my kingdom go to markets, do chores, and watch TV or something. I was even watching my father, pacing back and forth in his room. I'm worried for him. I know that he's worried for me, especially since mom died. I don't want to run away from dad and make him more nervous;and this map might not even lead to "Prince Jon", prince of fandoms. That would be pretty cool, though. Then, as I was focused on my kingdom, dad barged into my room.

"Ugh, what are you reading now?"

"Uh, Harry Potter." I don't want dad to know about the map. He'll freak out and take the map away from me.

"Harry Potter?! Again?! This is the eighth time you're reading Harry Potter!"

"That's because I'm re-reading. I'm re-reading the first book, The Sorcerer's Stone."

"I don't care what book you're reading;I care about your future! I don't care if you don't want to get married! You're getting married!"

"Oh, yeah?! Well I don't care if you march out with your army and die! I don't care if I have to rule the kingdom myself! I DON'T CARE ABOUT REALITY!" I yelled in anger. Dad didn't know what to say. He looked disappointed.

"Fine...then you can stay in your room, locked, until the wedding." Dad went out of the room and locked the door. I don't care. I have books and a TV. Hmp, maybe I should see Prince Jon. I'll show dad that someone can understand me! I packed up my fandom cloths, a three-d ds, a radio, some food, and some of mom's weapons. I tie some of my cloths and let them go out of my window. I went out of my room and ran past the giant wall that "protects" us. I'm finding Prince Jon. I don't care what dad thinks. "I always rip out the last page of a book. Then it doesn't have to end." ~The Doctor

Chapter 3

My adventure on saving the prince starts out with sleeping. Around midnight, I start getting tired. I do one other thing before I sleep on the cool grass and the stars are watching me sleep peacefully. I get my doodle pad out and started doodling what Prince Jon looks like in my imagination. He has wavy bangs, a contagious smile, a really nice chin, a Doctor Who shirt, Harry Potter's wand, Adventure Time pants, and Percy Jackson shoes. He looks incredible! He even looks handsome on the outside, but wearing a ton of fandoms! He reminds me of one of my favorite youtubers;Paint! :D I go to sleep as I dream of Prince Jon and I playing video games, reading, and watching our favorite TV series together. The next day, I turn around and look at my peaceful kingdom. I start heading the opposite direction of my kingdom. I walked on the cool grass until I couldn't feel the coolness on my feet. I looked down and saw sand. I looked ahead and saw the cool grass turned into a desert. Hmm...strange. Well, I continue into the desert and see what looks like a kingdom. Looked like a minecraft desert village...except not completely made of blocks. Maybe this village can give me more information about Prince Jon. I walk into the village as I see destroyed homes, mailboxes, roads;everything there was destroyed. Plus, the streets we're abandoned. I was a bit nervous. I felt as if I was going to do a showdown with someone. I got my mom's famous sword out. Mom's sword is famous because she killed Peter Pan with this sword. Yes, you probably think my mother is a villain, but Peter Pan is nothing like the Peter Pan in the disney movie. Whoever made that movie used a lot of imagination. Trust me, Peter Pan is a jerk. He wanted to kill me just for immortality. I just don't know why he needs ME. Anyway, I heard a gunshot and jerked around. No one was there. I started walking north again, but I heard another gunshot. I turned my head and saw a man dressed as a cowboy. He could've been Yosemite Sam. The man had TWO guns and both were aimed at me. I don't know what this guy's problem is, but I got mom's sword out;ready. After about five seconds, the guy shot up. His chest went up as if something horrible went up his back. Then, he collapsed on the ground. Someone was behind him with a sword. The guy had black spiky hair covering his eyes(like L, from Death Note), a grey shirt with a black jacket, jeans, he looked sort of like an anime character, and yes, I do know my name is Ani Me. I love my name! Anyway, the guy still alive put the sword in the air as if he won a battle. Then, he placed the sword on his back...there must be a sword holder on his back. Is he a warrior like my mom?

"Why's a girl like you doing here?" he said.

"I'm looking for Prince Jon of the Fan Kingdom. Do you know information of him?"

"...No. Never heard of him. Why are looking for him?"

"My dad is making me marry a prince that wants power, fame, and money. I want to marry someone who understands me."

"So you're looking for a prince you don't know much about."

"That's right...ish."

"Well, my name is Prince Ace. I'm the prince of the Murder Kingdom."

"Murder Kingdom?...Oh! I'm near Fan Kingdom! I just need to get past Rainbow Land, Fandom Land, and I'm at the kingdom."

"So, what's your name?"

"You have a lot of questions for a murderer. You're starting to act like to police." Ace rolled his eyes as I said

"I'm Princess Ani. I'm the princess of the Me's."

"Wait, the Mes? My mom and dad used to be best friends with the Mes...until they died."

"Oh...I'm so sorry for you." I said while looking at my mom's sword.

"I've ruled this kingdom by myself ever since."

"I'm guessing that's how the kingdom became Murder Kingdom." Ace nodded with a little smile.

"So, you're dad is making you marry someone?"

"Yeah. He's so overprotective since my mom died." Ace gave a :/ face,

"So, why aren't you killing me? This IS Murder Kingdom."

"Yeah, but...I could never kill a girl without giving her a chance of killing me." Ace said while looking at my sword.

"Oh, no, I could never kill someone. Even if they're a jerk." I said as I put my sword away. Ace smiled as he threw a sword just inches away from me. I looked to my left, where he threw the sword, and saw a dead body lying with a dagger.

"You might want to get out of here. This place is pretty dangerous."

"Why don't you leave?"

"This is my kingdom."

"But everybody is just killing. Seems like they don't need any rules."

"...You're right. I'll go with you. I'll be able to kill even more things while traveling...and I'll look good." Ace is starting to act like Jace from Mortal Instruments. So, Ace and I went out of the destroyed kingdom as I asked

"Why DID you make Murder Kingdom? I'm sure your parents would've hated that."

"They just don't see my awesomeness." Ace said without looking at me. Well, we walked and walked until twas night. Ace stole from a guy and got a lighter from his pocket, so building a fire was easy. Ace was doing something with his hands. He put his left hand out as if he was a waiter, and his right hand was in a fist going up and down near his stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't this the part where someone is playing the guitar." He's right. I've seen too many movies like this for that theory to be true.

"What do you like?"

"Like?"

"Like...what are you obsessed with?"

"Oh, you're a fangirl. I didn't know fangirls were still living."

"Because you killed so many?"

"Yep." Ace said awkwardly. I wanted to slap him. Ace is starting to remind me of Marshall Lee from Adventure Time,

"So, I'm guessing you like videogames, TV series, movies, and books."

"Yes...unless you killed them too." I said a little angrily. Geez, does ANYONE understand me?! Only Prince Jon does so far. :( Well, I was going to sleep as Ace offered his jacket as a blanket. I frowned at him and went to sleep. Why did I help someone who DOESN'T understand me?! I should've left him in the Murder Kingdom. "Sarcasm is nature's natural defense against stupidity." ~Ravenclaw

Chapter 4

When I woke up, Ace was sleeping right next to me. I jerked back and screamed a bit. That woke Ace up.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" Ace asked as if twas obvious. Ugh, I'm not going to get used to Marshall Jace(crossover ;D).

"Yes! You did startle me!"

"Did you like me startling you?" He asked creepily.

"No!"

"Hey, I was just trying to make you think of the creepypasta fandom."

"You know creepypasta?! :D"

"Yeah...I meet Slender in reality. He told me that he has a fanbase."

"That's true…" Of course, I didn't believe him about the 'meeting Slender' thing, but he does have a fanbase. Well, Ace and I started walking around until he said

"Aren't you going to sing?"

"WHY would I sing?!"

"All princesses sing."

"Only in the movies;and you watched Disney princess movies?!" I said while laughing a bit.

"N-No." Ace replied while blushing. I smiled and tried to hide my laugh. A KILLER watches Disney princess movies.

"T-There educational! Princess Aurora teaches that true love conquers all! Princess Cinderella teaches to be kind and have faith and you'll soon be rewarded-"

"Doesn't sound like you take that advice, being a killer and all." I interrupted.

":( Princess Snow White teaches to always make the best out of a bad situation! Princess Ariel teaches to never give up going after your dreams, even in the face of hardship! Princess Pocahontas teaches that the only way to have peace is to accept others, what I'm trying to do now!" So Ace wants to make peace with me. Why would a killer do that?!

"Princess Mulan teaches that anyone can be a hero! Princess Jasmine teaches to be yourself;and Princess Belle teaches that beauty is found within."

"Mmhm, sure." I said while playing on my ds. I'm proud that Ace is making references(although they're annoying), but I've never heard a guy talk this much before. I only thought girls talk this much. Anyway, nothing really happened until we got to Rainbow Land. There were literally rainbows everywhere!

"Ugh, this place is murdering my eyes. Too happy."

"Says the guy who watches Disney princess movies."

"Says the girl who watches my little pony." :/ True. I do watch MLP. But, MLP is a huge fandom. I kept my mouth shut after that. Ace and I walked across a rainbow as we saw this...rainbow alien creature. The alien was floating in the air, had ears like Pikachu(from Pokémon), a tail like a character, and had red eyes. The alien's eyes had a rainbow above or below the eye, with a purple dot above or below the eye. The alien looked adorable!

"Hola! Estoy Wobniar!"

"Oh, he speaks spanish." I told Ace, even if he already knew. I went up to the alien and bent my knees so I could be the same height as the alien. My hands were on my knees, helping me balance.

"Hola! Estoy Ani. Eso es Ace." I said 'Hi! I'm Ani. That's Ace.' The creature looked confused as he said

"Ani en Ace? Rare namen! Ze zijn vreemd als de mijne." Okay, now I'm confused. I think the creature just switched languages. Ace just stared at the creature;as if he was being hypnotized. I waved my hand in front of his face. Nothing. I slapped him and he cried

"Ow! Why'd you do that?!"

"Because you're a jerk." That was a lie and true. Yes, he is a jerk, but I didn't slap him because of that. Ace frowned as the creature said

"Vous eetes perdu?"

"Um…"

"Yes, we are lost. Can you show us the way out of here?" The creature turned around and made a sign to follow him. I can't believe Ace knew what he was saying. I could've known what the creature was saying, but nooo.

"How'd you know what he was saying?"

"Because my parents made me learn languages. Unlike yours." He answered angrily.

"How do YOU, a killer, know MY parents?!"

"Like I said, my parents were friends with yours...your parents ruined my life." I heard the part he whispered and was angry.

"Excuse me?! How can a warrior as a queen and a true king ruin your life?! Did they shove rules at you?!"

"No...they killed my parents." Of course, I didn't believe him, but what came out of my mouth sounded as if I was shocked.

"H-How?"

"All started when they became kings and queens. They were true friends. Our mothers fought and our fathers were cowards." Ace chuckled a bit as a tear ran down his face,

"Then your mother died. Everybody was devastated, including your father...and with so much sadness, my parents killed themselves and-"

"Okay, no, I know you're making this up. Please...tell me the truth."

"I don't like the truth…" I gave him a 'please!' face. He sighed and said

"Fine. I am actually not a true prince. I was an orphan. Your mother rescued me...even if you were there."

"I was there?"

"You weren't technically alive, but yes. Your mother couldn't take care of me because she was going to have you. I was a little okay with that. Your mother became a mother to me. So, your mother gave me to her friends, or, my parents. My parents hated children. They knew that your mother knew that they hated children, and she gave me to them anyway. My parents were furious and thought that your mother forgot them. So, they locked me in a cage and were going to kill your mother. I really, truly wanted to save her, but I was a weak seven year old boy, who was hungry. But, my parents waited until after you were born. They wanted your father to have someone left. They liked your father, but not your mother. They thought she turned against them. Anyway, after you were born, they murdered her. They locked me up with her dead body so I could be miserable forever. That night, with all my strength, I bust out of the cage, grabbed a knife, and murdered my parents. They were horrible people...that's when I started Murder Town. Because my family is/was basically that…" I...I didn't know what to say. That sounded true. He didn't sound like he was lying…

"M-My mother died because of your parents?"

"My horrible parents, yes." I still didn't know what to say as Ace put his arm around my shoulder,

"Do you want to cry?"

"I don't wanna cry, I'm just confused!" I said while pushing Ace. I put my hand on my chin and just thought...and thought...and thought...until my mind went blank. I almost passed out, but I caught myself. Ace was going to catch me and he went on about that, but my mind was still blank. Then, I bumped into the rainbow creature.

"Oh, sorry."

"Das ist okay! Hier ist der weg aus der Regenbogen-Land!" Aw, this creature is too cute! Even if it changes languages!

"Can we keep him?"

"Wa-Why?!"

"He's adorable!" Ace gave a thinking face. He looked like he couldn't make up his mind until he said

"Okay." In a cool way. I hugged the creature, and the creature cutely hugged me back. "The ones that love us never really leave us." ~Sirius Black

Chapter 5

"Let's call him...Arco Iris. That's the spanish word for rainbow."

"Okay...look, if we're going to keep a weird alien guy, then you're taking care of him. That means feeding, tucking him in-"

"He's not a baby. He's like a pal. Right, Arco Iris?"

"Kuv nyiam ghrwhb, sdjknv…" Arco Iris was saying gibberish...is that normal? I guess so. Well, the three of us walked out of Rainbow Land. Arco Iris walked away sadly from his land as if he was Finn leaving Ooo and everyone he loves for the rest of his life. I felt bad for Arco Iris.

"You don't have to leave your home, if you don't want." Arco Iris shook his head and said

"Nem, jol vagyok. I…mint utazas." Even if I didn't understand him, he gave me a face that he was sure of traveling with us. So, we were out of Rainbow Land in a few seconds. We walked until some...creature was hiding behind a bush.

"Uh...na na na Ujo." I was confused until a drat flew from the bush to Arco Iris' arm,

"Aduh! Aku sudah ditembak!" Arco Iris cried in pain. Arco Iris! D: :( I grab mom's sword as Ace grabs his sword.

"COME OUT HERE AND SAY FREAKIN SORRY!" I yelled in anger. The thing in the bush chuckled. The chuckle sounded like...Rumple from Once Upon a Time...the cloak? The cloak came out, still having an invisible body.

"Oh, deary, the more people you bring, the more injure YOU'LL bring."

"Who are you?! First you help me and next you injure my friend!"

"I don't matter. You matter."

"Why is a fangirl so important to you?!" Ace cried.

"You don't understand Ace Shadow! This isn't about anybody but HER." Ace ran up to the cloak with his sword and was about to stab the cloak, but the cloak teleported right next to me. I could feel the invisible arm squeeze my arm. I wanted to stab the cloak with my sword, but, like I said, I could never hurt a fly.

"You're still weak like your mother, deary."

"My mother was a true warrior! She wasn't even close to weak!" And, without even thinking, I swung my arm out of the cloak's grip and stabbed the cloak. The cloak cried as I saw blood drip from the cloak's stomach. That sort of made me sick as the cloak said

"Y-You...you'll regret this…" and the cloak disappeared.

"Whoa...good shot." Ace said. But, I didn't hear him. I dropped mom's sword and ran to Arco Iris.

"Arco Iris! Are you okay?!"

"I-sto bene...ho solo bisogno di riposare." I didn't really care what Arco Iris was trying to say to me, I just wanted to help him. So, I cried

"Ace! Get some leaves!"

"Leaves?"

"Go get leaves!" Ace ran around, trying to find leaves and I looked at Arco Iris' injury. The injury looked bad. Ace better hurry up with those leaves.

"Yen aku mati, marang donya sing aku ayu pelangi pahlawan."

"Okay, Arco Iris. You'll be alright." Although, I had doubts flowing through my mind. I felt as if the doubts were dementors from Harry Potter, and the doubts were trying to steal my soul. Ace then came with leaves. I tried my best and used the leaves as a bandage around Arco Iris' injured arm. When I was done(the leaf bandage was good enough), I asked

"Are you feeling better, Arco Iris?"

"Multo melius! Aliquam erat volutpat! Et, est semper!" Arco Iris got up and floated north.

"He's very excited to travel!" Ace said kind of happily. How did Ace ever learn all these languages? Weird. Ace is a confusing person. You know how everybody says that women are a mystery? Well, this time, MEN are mysterious. Well, we walked forward. I walked near Arco Iris because I was worried for him. Appeanally, a cute rainbow creature can easily get injured. Luckily, nothing dangerous happened until we got to a sign that said 'Fandom Land'.

"*gasp*Fandom Land! We're so close to Prince Jon!" I looked at Ace and Arco Iris. I wanted to see their excited faces. Ace made a :/ face, but Arco Iris had the happiest face I've ever seen.

"Taip! Mes dar jums, Prince Jon! :D" Arco Iris shouted happily. 'Prince Jon' are the first two words Arco Iris said that I understood. He must be excited for Prince Jon. I gave a warm smile to Arco Iris. As for Ace, I said

"Why aren't you excited? We're so close!"

"Exactly!...I didn't get to kill anyone! I feel so dirty!" I rolled my eyes as I led the group forward into Fandom Land. There were millions of homes all over Fandom Land. Just...the houses were abandoned and messed up. The homes looked like the homes in Murder Town. Just thinking of that made me ask

"What did your town do to this place?"

"I didn't do anything! I didn't even knew this place existed!" Ace replied annoyed. Then, someone popped out of a bush and cried

"HEY PEEPLES! ;D" Ace, Arco Iris, and I all jumped back because of the sudden surprise. The person was a girl with pinkish hair, a warrior outfit-

"You're a warrior?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah I am! I'm the knight of Fandom Land! Boo-yah! :D"

"How can a GIRL be a knight?!" Ace asked in his dark voice. I gave him a 'shut up' face as I said

"Um, can you tell me where Prince Jon is?"

"Prince Jon? He's in the castle. Sleeping peacefully."

"Well, if you're a knight, shouldn't you go rescue him?"

"One, there's monsters everywhere. Two, like I said, he's sleeping PEACEFULLY. Three, I'm shy."

"You're shy?"

"I...kind of have a crush on Prince Jon."

'Oh, no you don't! Prince Jon is MINE.' I thought. But I really said

"Prince Jon isn't sleeping peacefully. He's in a curse. He can only wake up from true loves kiss." The girl's eyes looked towards the way to the castle, and she was off.

"Hey! Wait!" I cried while the three of us were running towards this so called 'knight'.

"Tunggu! Ani akan mencium Putera Jon! Bukan anda, anda palsu!" Arco Iris cried. He sounded really angry. I wanted to calm him down, but the girl stopped, turned around and said

"WHAT did you say to me?!" In an angry voice. Am I the only one who can't understand Arco Iris?!

"Li inti kelb femminili! Ani huwa fangirl veru. Jon huwa fanboy veru. X'Ser?! A gwerriera! Int aktar probabbli li jkunu ma 'Ace!" Don't worry, I didn't understand that either, but the girl did. I looked at Ace to see if he could understand him, but his face said he couldn't.

"...That's true. I'm a warrior. Not a fangirl. So, you're a fangirl?" The girl said turning to me.

"Yes, and I feel like I'm one of the only fangirls left in the world."

"You are.*sigh*I understand. This is your duty call. Not mine." The girl started walking away sadly. I felt kind of bad. She's giving up the person she loves…

"You want to come with us?"

"What?! Ani, we talked about this!" Ace interrupted.

"Shush." Is all I said to Ace. I turned towards the girl as I saw her face brighten up and she said

"Sure. Also, my name is Alwilda. My name means elf battle." I started fangirling when she said that. She's reminding me of Legolas from Lord of the Rings.

"Okay. Fine. Let's take every living creature that jumps out of a bush." Ace said annoyed.

"Oh, come on. We need all the help we can get."

"Don't you remember what that cloak said?!" 'The more people you bring, the more YOU'LL injure'...Ace has a point.

"Okay. Alwilda's the last person we bring. I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"Oh, grow up." Ace smiled and said

"Brofist?" I looked up at his smiling face. He knows that I like Pewds. I'm starting to think Ace is a fanboy. How else does he know all the fandoms? I smiled and brofist Ace. "I WAS alone. I owe pancakes so much." ~Me xD

Chapter 6

"Oh, darling, you're clothes are...weird. If you're going to kiss a prince, I suggest to change." Alwilda said.

"But all my cloths are like this. I'm a fangirl."

"Prince Jon doesn't wear these kinds of clothes."

"He doesn't?" I asked sort of sadly. How does a fanboy not wear fandom cloths...well, I met Ace, so…

"Don't worry, I have clothes that the Prince of the Fandom Kingdom will absolutely love." Alwilda took us to a tent,

"This is my home."

"Whatever happened to the Fandom Kingdom?"

"Monsters came."

"How?" Alwilda probably didn't hear me. She looked through a closet and found a small white dress. The dress could've been a wedding dress.

"Perfect! Boys, get out. Ani needs privacy." Without hesitation, Arco Iris and Ace walked out of the tent. Alwilda helped me put the dress on. The dress is cute, but again, the dress looks like a formal wedding dress kind of.

"You know I may not marry Prince Jon right off the bat."

"Duty calls says you will." But...that's not right. Love needs time. Love isn't a kiss to marriage immediately. Hmm...well, Alwilda walks out of the tent and says

"Gentlemen! May I present: Princess Ani Me!" I walked out of the tent.

"Kakahu pretty! E kia pai ake i te kakahu, ki te ko reira aniwaniwa…" Arco Iris sounded amazed and then interested in something else. As for Ace, well, he sort of just smiled. He smiled as if this was the best day of his life. I giggled a bit to see a killer thinking the dress is amazing. Ace then shook his head for no reason and he said

"Cool dress." in a cool tone. I like Arco Iris' reaction better. Ace then said

"Your outfit is missing something." He went in the woods and came back with clovers. He tied the clovers together until the clovers formed something like a ponytail. Ace put the clover ponytail in my hair and said

"Done." in a way where he wasn't alive.

'Ace, don't go Walking Dead on me.' I thought jokingly. Ace showed me to a mirror and I've got to admit, my hair is beautiful. I turn my head so I could see Ace. Ace's hand was on my shoulder, as if I was going into the military or something. I smiled and said

"Thank you." Ace's face was neutral, but I could tell he was hiding a warm smile.

We then walked forward, towards the castle. My group was around me as if they were protecting me.

"Guys, I have a sword."

"I don't want to get that dress ruined!"

"Jeg vil ikke at du skal bli skadet, som hvordan jeg fikk vondt." Ace was the only one who didn't say anything. Twas as if he wanted me to get mom's sword out and fight, but he also agrees with the group and thinks I should be protected.

"Ace?"

"A prince doesn't want to see an injured girl." Ace sort of said out loud. What is Ace hiding? He's one of the most mysterious boys I've ever met. Then, what felt like, a sword swiped against my arm.

"OW;FREAKIN-!" The group turned to me, to make sure I was okay, but they felt the swip too. I grabbed my sword out as I saw blood dripping down my right arm. This is going to be hard. Fighting with your left arm. We saw a ninja with a very sharp sword in front of us. What does this guy want?! Ace got his sword out, Alwilda got her giant sword/knife thing(a really advanced weapon), and Arco Iris' ears were covering his eyes in fright. The ninja looked like he was about to say something, but then zoomed right next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders and he zoomed with me back to the place he was standing.

"WHY DOES THAT FREAKIN CLOAK WANT A FANGIRL?!" Ace cried. He ran up to the ninja as fast as a Jeffery(pig)transforming into Jeffane(zombie pigman)because of getting striked by lightning(long minecraft reference). Ace stabbed the ninja. The ninja fell to the ground and vanished. At least he's gone. I smiled at Ace and said

"Good shot." Ace ignored me and put his sword away. He then grabbed my arm and shoved me back into the middle of the group. My group is around me...protecting me again. Even if I'm royalty...this is boring.

"I understand this is boring, but we'll be there soon." Alwilda said, noticing my bored face. I was sort of focused on Ace. First, I thought he acted like a brother and now he acts as if I'm a stranger. What changed Ace on this trip?

"Ace…"

"None of your business." Ace said as if he knew what I was about to say, and he did. No one talked after that. Although, Alwilda was whispering to Ace. They sounded serious and they even laughed at one point. I just wanted to blurt out

'What are you guys talking about?!' but, Ace would repeat his earlier reply. None of your business. I think I frowned because I was confused, so Arco Iris said

"Co jest nie tak?" Ace and Alwilda turned their heads towards Arco Iris and I. I could tell in both their faces that they knew what Arco Iris was saying...and I didn't...again.

"I Pinky Pie promise that we're so close to Prince Jon. Okay?" I had to smile. Alwilda just made two references.

"Okay." I can also tell that Ace told Alwilda fandoms. I want to just drink coffee and have a conversation with Ace. He's so mysterious right now, that I said

"Ace, what's up?" Ace turned his head and he looked at me like how I look when dad comes into my room and I'm half way through a book, video game, or series. Dad! I wonder if he knows where I am. I bet he doesn't. Good thing he doesn't have a phone. If he did, he would be calling and texting me ever since I left. But...I miss dad too...anyway, Ace said

"None of your-"

"How is this none of my business. We're all focused on getting me to Prince Jon. Isn't that what you're talking about?"

"...Fine. PRINCESS Ani, I'll tell you what's up." He said in a taunting and annoying way. Alwilda looked worried and said

"Um, I'll tell what's up. We're here." Alwilda showed the castle in front of us. The castle looked like Rupenzel's castle. But, I'm still interested in the conversation.

"That's not-" But Ace and Alwilda were talking without me. Ignoring me.

"Hlavu hore. Sme na princa Jon hrad! :D" Arco Iris' cute little voice cheered me up. Well, we walked until we were in front of the castle. The group looked around everywhere;making sure that no monsters were around. No one was around. So, Arco Iris floated forward until he tripped on a trip wire. Suddenly, thousands of monsters appeared, ready to fight. Ace and Alwilda grabbed their weapons and started fighting. Arco Iris was frighten so much that he flew to me. I held him tight in my arms. The monsters were all focused on getting me, but Ace and Alwilda were busy fighting the monsters. I wanted to hide and fight at the same time, but I couldn't do either of those. One monster got passed Ace and Alwilda somehow and he was coming towards me…

"Ace! Alwilda!" I cried, frighten. They couldn't hear me. Arco Iris buried his head in my stomach, he's so scared. Well, I grabbed mom's sword and swung the sword. The monster was cut in two and died. That felt...fun. I let go of Arco Iris and said

"Hide in the nearest corner you can find." Without hesitation, Arco Iris flew to the nearest corner. I got up and ran into the giant crowd.

"ANI! WHAT THE FLIP ARE YOU FREAKIN DOING?!" I ignored Ace and just swung my sword around everywhere, killing monsters everywhere I went. My favorite move was I was on top of a monster's head and chopped five heads off that were around the monster. Then, on the monster I was on top of, I jumped and my sword was inside his head to his stomach. I swung to the ground as I saw my sword looked like a hat on the monster. The monster collapsed as I grabbed my sword and killed more monsters. Ace and Alwilda even stopped because I was killing most of the monsters. When all the monsters were dead, I was on top of dead monsters and cried

"That was the most fun I ever had! MUCH better than halo or some game like that! :D" Alwilda had a few scraps from the fight, so she was cleaning that up. Arco Iris got out of the corner, but his ears were still covering his eyes. Ace...was just staring at me. He was smiling as if he was in Fantasyland, the best land of all. I smiled back at Ace as he said

"So...you thought killing was the best day of your life? You can't hurt a fly, huh." I smiled and bumped my elbow into his arm. I didn't do it hard, I bumped him playfully. I guess I know why Ace turned his town into Murder Town. I got to admit...killing bad guys is fun. When Alwilda was done fixing her scars, she looked at my dress. My dress is a bit messed up because a lot of monsters tried to scrape me;like what they did to Alwilda.

"Your dress! You messed up your dress! Prince Jon will HATE that!" Alwilda cried horrified.

"I think the dress is okay. The dress doesn't matter. The girl does." Ace said. He smiled at me as I smiled back. I put mom's sword away as everyone else put their swords away.

"Well, shall we get in the castle so you can kiss a prince?" Alwilda said to me. I nodded and said

"Yeah, I'm ready." While I was getting Arco Iris, I noticed that my clover ponytail got messed up too. What will Ace say? I go up to Ace and show him my messed up clover ponytail.

"I'm sorry the ponytail got messed up."

"That's okay. Your hair is beautiful no matter what." Ace said while touching my hair like in the movies when you see a guy playing with a girl's hair. Although, Ace playing with my hair was kind of awkward, so I pushed Ace's hand away. Well, the four of us went into the castle. Ace and I were the top two behind.

"Ani?" Ace asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready to kiss a random prince?" I stopped walking up the stares.

"...Yes."

"You ready to get married?"

"...No." I continued walking up the stares, trying to run away from the conversation. Arco Iris and Alwilda were already in the castle, so I was trying to get to them. When I got to the entrance, I saw giant chunks of ice. But, I found out Arco Iris and Alwilda were trapped inside the ice chunks.

"Ace!" I cried to fear. Who could've done this?! Ace ran up to me, but tripped and couldn't get up.

"I-I'm stuck!" I tried helping Ace, but twas no use.

"I can't-" All of a sudden, I was thrown to the wall and a knife was right at my neck. Peter Pan appeared. Ooh :( My arch enemy.

"Hi, deary. I see you brought your friends." Peter Pan had Rumple's voice!

"You're the cloak! You set all this up so you could kill me and live forever!"

"Right and wrong. I killed Rumple and stole his voice so you could follow me. Then, I got an invisible potion so you couldn't see me. Although, Prince Jon IS real. He is in a sleeping curse. Sleeping Handsome is over there, deary." I turned my head to see where he was pointing. There was a bed over there. I want to see Jon's body, but Pan turned my head towards him.

"Now, time for you to die."

"Can you at least tell me why you want to kill me, Peter Pan?!"

"...Fine. Your mother had to give me something when I attacked her. She was losing and she was going to trade your soul for my immortality. I need a hundred souls to be immortal. I need one more before the day ends. YOUR soul. Because your mother said yes."

"You made my mom in a sticky situation! She was trapped! She had to sell my soul to save her kingdom! Plus, she knew she could beat you. Which, she has."

"Enough chat! NOW TIME FOR YOU TO DIE." Pan said in a deep and creepy voice. I braced for impact because I put my sword outside of the castle, and my group is trapped. But, right before Pan's knife was going to hit me, Pan put his chest up, as if something awful went up his back. Pan fell to the side. He looked dead. Right behind him was Ace with a knife. Ace got free somehow! I got up and cried

"Ace!" and hugged him. Ace hesitated to hug back, but he did hug back. After the hug, I said

"Thank you so much. I was about to lose my soul to one of the worst villains in history." Ace had a giant smile on his face. Plus, since Pan died, the chunks of ice broke and Arco Iris and Alwilda was free. The four of us had a group hug as we all knew the worst was behind us...for now. ;)

"Ani, you're a true warrior! :D" Surprisingly, Arco Iris said. He spoke english! And I understood him! I smiled and gave him a little hug. "Okay? Okay." ~You know what this is from

Chapter 7

I went up to the bed and saw Prince Jon. He looked just like how I imagined him. He looks like Paint...and he has fandom cloths. Fandom cloths from every fandom.

Jon looked like a fangirl's dream...but...I look back at Ace. He looked sad. I looked at Alwilda. She looked kind of sad too. Arco Iris just looked happy((xD)). I am a true warrior...I got up as Ace said

"What are you waiting for?"

"You." Before Ace was about to say 'what' I kissed him. Ace was the prince I needed all along. Jon's a dream...Ace is reality. Dad's right. I need to face reality;and in reality, I love Ace. When we were done kissing, Ace said

"F-Finally. Ever since I laid eyes on you, Ani Me, I fell in love." I smiled as Alwilda said

"So romantic, but, what about Prince Jon?" I smiled and said

"Go." Alwilda hesitated, but went up to Prince Jon's bed. She looked back at us and then kissed him. Prince Jon woke up!

"My princess!...Alwilda?" Jon looked around until he had his eyes set on me.

"W-Who's that?"

"Princess Ani. Daughter of the Mes."

"But...Alwilda, you kissed me."

"Yes. True loves kiss."

"I….I never knew you felt that way about me." Alwilda smiled and helped Prince Jon out of the bed.

"Ani, you're right. His cloths are like yours." I had a feeling Jon was falling in love with me because he kept staring at me dreamily. So, we told Jon the story. Ever since I fled home to now. In the end, Jon understood. In the future, Ace and I became king and queen of the Me kingdom, and dad was okay with that! :D Dad was so proud when I told him the story of how I learned to face reality. Alwilda and Jon ended up together and helped all the fanboys and fangirls of the world. More fanboys and fangirls come to the world every day! Plus, Arco Iris visits us often and brings his friends. Best adventure ever. I feel like...my mother...but, that's a good thing. My mother was a true warrior/fangirl. :)

THE END


End file.
